The Power of Love
by Serinthia Kelberry
Summary: Bunnie/Rotor Love Story. I know, Bunnie and Antoine are together now...or they were...just keep in mind, like the rest of my stories, I wrote this about five years ago. Hope you like it.


Sonic the Hedgehog:The Power of Love

by Serinthia Draftwood

co-authored by Morgan Ingersoll

Serinthia Draftwood will accept questions and comments about this

work at the following addresses:

serinthia@draftwood.com 

based on characters created by Service and Games(SEGA) Inc., and

on characters created by Archie Comic Publications Inc. 

This work is protected under copyright law.The primary author

grants his permission for free, unaltered distribution of this work.Any

other use is prohibited. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:I would like to take this opportunity to thank Morgan for

his assistance is writing one of the scenes in this story.Its

appreciated. 

The cold chill of Winter was slowly passing and being replaced by

the damp warmth of Spring.All throughout the Great Forest, signs of the

season could be seen everywhere.In the heart of the forest, at Knothole

Village, the freedom fighters welcomed t he Spring after a harsh, cold

winter.Now that the winter was over, activity would increase.One of

the activities being engaged in on this particular day, was the testing of

one of Rotor's new inventions.

A line of targets had been set up and were waiting.Without

warning, a metallic fist shot through one of them with amazing force. 

Twenty-five yards away, Rotor watched and took notes as Bunnie used her

extendable left arm to destroy each target in turn.

"How's it feel?" asked Rotor as Bunnie pulled her robotic arm back

to its normal length.

"Smooth as glass, sugar," said Bunnie, smiling.

"Great," replied Rotor "There's just one more thing.May I?"

Rotor gestured to Bunnie's arm which she lifted to him.Rotor

opened a side panel and did some more tinkering.As he worked, Bunnie

felt something click inside her arm.

"Oh, what was that?" she asked.

"Just a locking system," replied Rotor "We wouldn't want you

driving that fist into anything by accident would we."

"No we wouldn't," Bunnie agreed.

"Now that we finally perfected this, you'll be able to bulls-eye

Swat-bots right between the eyes at twenty-five yards," said Rotor.

Bunnie grinned.

"I'd rather bulls-eye Robotnik, but I get your point," Bunnie responded.

"I know what you mean," Rotor said, chuckling briefly.

There was a moment of silence between the two.Rotor hated

moments like this when words escaped him.He looked into Bunnie's eyes as

he fought for his voice.There was something welling up in his heart that

he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.He shook the

thought from his mind as he found his voice.

"Well, I guess that just about does it," he said hastily, gathering

up his notes "If you have any problems with it let me know."

Bunnie looked at him consideringly for a moment.

"Alright, sugar," she replied "you can count on it."

As she walked back to her hut, Bunnie thought about what had

happened.She had seen the look of uncertainty on Rotor's face.She saw

the nervousness in his eyes.She often wondered what it was that made

Rotor seem so uncertain of himself.Even more than that, she wondered

why her heart was always racing during those times when Rotor struggled

for words.It was as if, during moments like that, she would kill just to

find out what he really wanted to say.

Later that night, after Bunnie crawled into bed, she lay awake for

several minutes thinking about Rotor.She thought of how good he was at

the things he does, and about how he seemed to want to devote so much time

to her.As she fell asleep that night, Rotor was the last thought on her mind.

Bunnie fell out of bed and lay stunned for a minute, not quite awake

yet.When she did come fully conscious, she found to her dismay that her

right leg was paralyzed. 

"Oh my stars," Bunnie gasped, her heart skipping a beat."Oh no! 

What will I do?" 

Not letting herself get worked up into hysterics, she steeled herself

and grasped the footboard of the bed.Her robotic arm was more that

strong enough to pull her body upright. 

"There, Bunniegirl!" she said to herself, "No reason to worry none. 

All you got to do now is to get yourself over to Rotor's.I hope the

sugar-rus won't mind me knocking at this time of the night..." 

It was three in the morning when Rotor sat back from the story he'd

been writing.He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then saved his file and shut

down his computer. 

"Got yourself sucked in again," he chuckled to himself as he walked

over to the sink for a glass of water. 

He turned at the knock at the door.Taking the water with him, he

went to answer it. 

"Bunnie!" he said, glad to see her.Then he noticed something was

wrong. 

"I'm so sorry to wake you, darlin'," Bunnie said, shifting her

weight."But I need your help." 

"Sure," Rotor said, motioning her to enter."What's wrong?"

"My right leg's frozen, sugar," Bunnie said, her courage beginning

to crack. 

"Oh," Rotor gasped, setting down the glass aside on the dresser

beside the door. 

"Come on," he added, helping Bunnie inside."I'll take care of you."

Rotor lifted Bunnie up and sat her on his worktable, which was high

enough to let him work on the leg comfortably.He brought over his

scanner and his tool box and set up to work. 

"I'm awfully grateful to you, sugar," Bunnie said, trying to be

chipper.But it was clear she was frightened. 

"Don't worry, Bunnie," Rotor said, pausing to look into her eyes and

place an assuring hand on her furry shoulder."You're gonna be fine." 

Bunnie smiled, happy the walrus was so understanding.She sat

patiently as he worked, admiring his confidence and seeing that he

actually enjoyed his work.Soon he was finished. 

"Don't try to move it yet," he said, putting away his tools.

"Give it a few minutes to warm up."

"What happened?" Bunnie asked.

"Old cable snapped lose, is all," Rotor explained."Did you fall,

or eh, pull a muscle?" he added with a chuckle. 

"I did fall out of bed!" Bunnie giggled, feeling so relived and happy.

Rotor sighed.He loved to hear Bunnie laugh.He loved to hear her

talk, period.He moved to speak to her, but words failed him now, and a

fear of sounding foolish or forward cooled his amorous drive altogether. 

Bunnie could see the change in Rotor's face she knew so well. 

Placing her hand to her heart, she recalled how often Rotor would seem so

happy and peaceful, but suddenly go dark and silent.Oh, how it bothered

her! 

"What's wrong, darlin'?! she asked, putting her hand on Rotor's

shoulder. "Why so sad all of a sudden?" 

"Oh, I dunno," Rotor sighed, leaning against the table.He put his

hand on Bunnie's hard metallic thigh, appearing to examine it, but his

then touch softened and he slipped his hand up to Bunnie's yielding waist. 

He swallowed as the warmth of the rabbit's body passed into his palm. 

"What is it, sugar?" Bunnie asked again, her heart quickening at his

touch. 

Rotor took a deep breath and looked straight into Bunnie's eyes.

"It's just that I..." he began again, then hesitated.Shaking his

head he grunted with frustration. 

"Yes, darlin'?" Bunnie coaxed him, her eyes soft and receptive.

"I like you a whole lot," Rotor finally said."And I think I love you."

"Oh, Rotor," Bunnie sighed.A tear fell from her eye.

Rotor shivered and stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he gasped, becoming agitated."I'm so sorry.I

shocked you.I shouldn't have said it.I'm sorry." 

"No," Bunnie gasped, trying to slip off the table."No," darlin'! 

You're all right!" 

"Don't move!" Rotor warned, pushing his body against hers to prevent

the rabbit from hitting the floor and undoing the surgery. 

"Oh, Rotor," Bunnie said, bringing him closer into an embrace.

"You sweet thing!"She choked, trying not to cry. Yet knowing now

how Rotor felt about her was overwhelming. 

"Bunnie," Rotor gasped, afraid of what was happening to them.It

was wrong to start it this way, he scolded himself.She's too

vulnerable...She can't think...I can't think! 

He stood helpless for a few moments, holding Bunnie as she cried

against his chest. 

"You needn't be afraid," Bunnie sobbed."You darlin'...!"

"I'm afraid I've upset you," Rotor said, rocking the rabbit gently.

"I shouldn't have told you this way.You're tired and scared...It just

isn't right..." 

"I'm not afraid anymore!" Bunnie said, now incredibly happy."Not

when I'm here with you." 

Rotor drew back from the embrace and bent to examine Bunnie's leg.

"Try to move it now."

Bunnie found that her leg moved easily.Rotor lifted her up and

placed her gently to the floor upon her feet.Bunnie walked around the

room a few times.Satisfied that her leg was good as new, she approached

Rotor and moved to hold him again. 

But Rotor held Bunnie back.

"I think you'd better go," he said.

"Okay," Bunnie said, confused but cooperative."If you want me to."

Rotor walked her to the door but did not open it.He stood for a

moment, searching his mind for something else to say that would explain

his behavior, but found nothing.He felt terrible. 

This was not the way he wanted it to happen.

At his pause Bunnie took the opportunity to embrace Rotor again and

give him a loving kiss on the mouth, not too passionate, but strong enough

to let the walrus understand that everything was all right and that the

love between them was mutual. 

"Thanks Rotor," Bunnie said."Good night."

"Good night," Rotor said, opening the door.

Bunnie paused on the porch and looked back at Rotor.

"Let me know how that leg is, Bunnie," Rotor said.

"Of course, sugar," Bunnie said softly.

Rotor nodded goodbye and closed the door.

Bunnie watched the lights go out in Rotor's hut.Letting out a

heavy sigh, she went back to her hut, knowing she would not sleep that

night for thinking of her friend. 

Inside the hut, Rotor climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep.He

rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. 

"You did it all wrong," he scolded himself."ALL wrong!"

In the morning, Rotor sat miserably at his table as he munched on

a sweet roll.He didn't think it was possible for him to feel any worse. 

Last night had been a total disaster as far as he was concerned.He had

been waiting for the perfect moment to t ell Bunnie how he felt, and last

night wasn't it.

However, the truth was out now.Bunnie knew exactly how Rotor

felt about her.He wondered briefly if he'd ever be able to look at

Bunnie again without feeling guilty about how he had taken advantage of

her vulnerability the night before.How would he deal with all that had

happened?It was clear that he needed advice, but who to go to?Antoine

considered himself to be creation's gift to females, and Bookshire, for

all his life experience, had never been in love, at least not to anyone's

knowledge.Sonic was the only one left.He was in a deep relationship

with Sally, so he seemed to be the perfect person to go to.After he

finished breakfast, Rotor went out to find him, hoping he wouldn't run

into Bunnie along the way. 

Bunnie rolled over in bed.As predicted, she had not slept a wink

since 3:00 am.Since the moment she got back from seeing Rotor, he was

all she could think of.The idea that he loved her was not entirely new

to her.There had been several times in t he past when she suspected that

that's what it was, but she had never explored the possibility.Now it

was all out in the open.Rotor loved her.That's why he wanted to spend

time with her and be close to her.It was also why he would suddenly

become silent and distant when words failed.

The one thing that confused her most was that, after he told her,

he seemed to collapse in on himself and regret that he had said anything. 

When she had wanted to embrace him, he wanted her to leave.

As she slipped out of her nightgown and got dressed, she thought

of how their relationship had started.From the very first day she was

robotizized, he had been there for her.During the times when she was

frustrated because she couldn't get her legs t o work properly or the

times when she would accidentally crush something in her robotic hand, he

had been there to pick her up and encourage her to keep trying.She

remembered how happy she had been the day she was able to shake Rotor's

hand with no fear o f crushing it into a bloody mess.

When she finished dressing, she went out to find Sally.She needed 

advice and she needed it now.

As Rotor walked down by the power ring pool, he heard a sonic boom as 

Sonic raced up.

"Hiya, Rote," said Sonic "How are ya'"

"Sonic, am I glad to see you, " said Rotor.

"What is it?" asked Sonic, somewhat more seriously.

"I need advice," replied Rotor "I've got a major problem."

"Tell me about it," said Sonic.

"Well, it's about Bunnie . . .I'm in love with her, Sonic," he said.

"Alright!" exclaimed Sonic "Congratulations!"

When Sonic saw Rotor didn't share his excitement, he calmed down.

"Last night she came to me because she was having a problem with

her leg, "Rotor said "She was scared.After I fixed her leg, I told her

how I felt."

"So?I don't get what your problem is," said Sonic.

"It was the wrong time!" exclaimed Rotor "She was tired and scared

and I took advantage of her and her feelings.Now, I've gone and ruined

the whole thing."

"Well, what makes you think it was the wrong time?" asked Sonic

"How did she react when you told her?"

"Well . . .she seemed shocked at first, then she started crying. 

Whether it was from shock or happiness, I'm not sure," replied Rotor.

"Look Rote, if she didn't flatly refuse you, I'd say that was a

pretty good sign she was happy," said Sonic.

"Well, she did kiss me before she left," admitted Rotor.

"There you go," said Sonic smiling "That just proves my point.It

may not have been the situation you were planning on telling her in, but

she doesn't seem to care.The point is she's glad you told her at all."

"So, what do I do now?" asked Rotor.

"Well," Sonic thought for a moment "Do something romantic for her."

"Like what?" asked Rotor.

"Well, sometimes Sally and I arrange late-night encounters in the

garden.We talk and look at the stars.We sometimes end up in some of

the most passionate kissing sessions you ever heard of," said Sonic,

chuckling briefly "Obviously, you and Bunnie just started in your

relationship so you wouldn't be that deep yet, but I think you see where

I'm going with this."

"Yeah, I think so," said Rotor "Thanks for the advice."

"No prob," said Sonic cheerfully "That's one of the many reasons

I'm here.Good luck!"

Sonic powered up and raced off into the distance.

"He's so uncertain at times, it's almost nerve-racking," Bunnie was

saying "Now that he's told me how he feels, he seems even worse."

Bunnie and Sally sat in Sally's hut talking about the events of

the previous night.

"Well, Rotor's a shy person," said Sally "You just need to give him

some time to come to terms with his feelings."

"The problem is I don't think he intended to tell me under

conditions like those," said Bunnie.

"Admissions of love are rarely planned out," said Sally "He's

probably just in shock by the fact that he told you during a time that he

thought was inappropriate."

"So, how do I help him come around?" asked Bunnie.

"That's very hard to do.Usually its better to wait a while to see

if he come out of it by himself," Sally said "Julayla used to say 'Time

heals all wounds'.Just be patient.You love him and you know he loves

you, all it needs is time." 

A few days later, Rotor paced back and forth in his hut trying to

decide how to get Bunnie to meet him that night.He had decided to set up

a romantic encounter in the garden, but setting it up was harder than he

thought.With Sonic's help he had managed to gather the appropriate

materials, now all he had to do was ask Bunnie to meet him.He wasn't

quite ready to go up and ask her directly, he wanted to do it another way. 

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as he got an idea. 

Over in Bunnie's hut, Bunnie sat by the window thinking about the

things she and Sally had talked about.Suddenly, she heard a noise over

by here front door.Going over to investigate, she found a small piece of

paper on the floor that someone must have slipped under her door. 

Unfolding it, she noted the wonderful handwriting style as she read it: 

My dearest love:

My feelings for you run deep and I can't be without you.I would

like to ask you to meet me in the garden tonight around Nine o'clock so

that we may discuss the feelings we have for one another. 

Love,

Rotor

Bunnie almost cried out in joy as she finished reading.He heart

sang as she went over to her wardrobe and decided what to wear.Tonight

would not be a night she would soon forget. 

That night as the clock move slowly toward nine, Rotor waited

nervously.Next to him on a table he had set up was a CD player with a

disc of slow, romantic music in it.

As he turned toward the garden entrance, the site that met his

eyes took his breath away.Bunnie was standing at the entrance smiling at

him.Instead of the normal purple garb she usually wore, she was decked

out in a stunning purple dress that was of such beauty that it must have

been something she had been saving for a special occasion.

"Good evening, Rotor" she said softly as she walked up to him.

Rotor's voice caught in his throat for a moment before he found it

again.

"Good evening," he said "You look real nice, Bunnie."

"Thanks," said Bunnie, smiling.

Rotor hesitated another moment as he looked deep into her eyes. 

They were so beautiful, Rotor thought, she was so beautiful.The feeling

of love were welling up inside him like never before.

"Bunnie," he began "about the other night . . ."

"Shhh," Bunnie said soothingly "I understand, sugar.You were

nervous and afraid.It's okay."

"It's just that I love you so much, I didn't want to hurt you,"

said Rotor.

"You didn't hurt me," said Bunnie "You told me what was in your

heart.You let your feelings out into the open.To be honest, I'm glad

you did.I love you too, Rotor"

Rotor couldn't think of a response to that, but he didn't need to. 

Bunnie leaned forward and they embraced in a kiss more passionate than the

one of a few days ago.They stayed like that for what seemed to be an 

eternity before pulling back.

"Mmm, that was nice," said Bunnie "You ever kiss a girl before?"

"No," admitted Rotor.

"Well, in that case, I'm impressed," Bunnie said, the smile never

leaving her face.

As they released, Bunnie glanced over and saw the CD player.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I thought that maybe we could . . . well, you know, perhaps we

could . . .dance?" he said.

"I'd love to," replied Bunnie.

Rotor walked over and turned on the music.It was slow and

beautiful.Returning to Bunnie, he took her in his arms and they began to

dance slowly around the garden.Never for a moment did they take their

eyes off each other.They simply gazed lovingly at each other as if in a

trance while their legs moved them about in perfect rhythm. 

Sonic and Sally were walking down the path by the garden when they

heard the soft music.Pausing by the garden entrance, they observed the

two lovers dancing in the moonlight.Sonic smiled.

"Looks like my advice paid off," he whispered to Sally.

"How do you know it wasn't my advice that helped," Sally asked.

"The hedgehog knows," he whispered boastfully.

"Oh really," said Sally "Well, why don't we leave these two alone

and discuss the matter in private."

"Sounds good to me.Lead the way," replied Sonic.

Sonic and Sally quietly slipped away as Rotor and Bunnie continued to 

dance.As they did, they both realized in their hearts that they would be 

together forever.They would never leave each other side and they would love 

each other always.The feeling between them were now too strong to break.

They knew they would remember this day for the rest of their lives.

A wise person once said:

A day needs not a name to be made special,

Nor does it need a victorious battle,

Nor a brutal slaughter,

All it needs is the true love of two people.

For Bunnie and Rotor, as they danced the night way under the stars, 

there was nothing truer than that.

THE END


End file.
